justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Orangespark24/Coach Personalities
I am jumping on the bandwagon and anticipating my Just Dance Stories Blog! LeFreak Cover AlbumCoach.png|Lucy is a very cheerful girl. She loves Disco music, Oranges, and her girlfriend Jenny. She also plants fruit trees with her and they have a small fruit company. RingMyBell coach 1@x.png|Jenny is a girl who lives by the sea togheter with Lucy, and she loves nature in general, she always takes care of natural elements. She is also a famous blogger, and her blogs are about nature, food, style and music Onneportepas coach1.png|Alexandre is a guy who hates underwear. He is also a very closeminded person. He tries to rap but fails miserably, and has actually only recorded a song about not wearing underwear, for which he always gets hate. Workwork p2 promo coach.png|Tasha is an activist, a mother, a construction worker, and she's looking for a boyfriend. She was Alexandre's Girlfriend for 3 days, but she left him in front of a lot of people. She is also Jenny's role model in life. Kidsina coach 1 big.png|Mary is a very good student and child, she is Tasha's daughter, and her passion is past and present fashion. Her clothes are made by Emina, who she met at a show. Emina is also Mary's Idol. Bebe2.png|Tori is her class' funniest student. She has a passion for vexillology (studying flags), and she is best friends with Mary. She also hates Maths and Geometry a lot. Forgetyou coach 1 jd2015.png|Mark is Tori's dad, he is a wealthy showman that still finds time to spend with his daughter, and he managed to be friends with one of the Gods of the JDworld when he hosted her on his show. Jdclove coach 2 big.png|Shun is a girl who loves art, she is a painter. She is also a very sensitive girl, which gets emotional very easily. She also owns a park with her boyfriend Jian. Jdclove coach 1 big.png|Jian is a guy with dwarfism, but that doesn't stop him in anything. In fact he decided to own a park with his girlfriend Shun. However, he is also pretty short tempered, and gets REALLY angry when he's treated like a child. Onneportepas coach2.png|Jules is Alexandre's best friend, and he is just like him. He also makes Youtube videos togheter with Alexandre, but the videos just get him hate and show him for the despicable person he is. Goodgirldlc cover albumcoach.png|Sierra is a 16 year old girl who already lives on her own in a farm-like place. She has a greenery shop, where she sells seeds and plants. She is trying to contact Lucy to fuse the two companies they own. Valenti Crop EdoJPV.png|Akira is a girl who only lives for her girlfriend Takane and for her friends in her apartment building. She also has a passion for sailing on small boats and exploring various places in the JD World. Sexy Girl Crop EdoJPV.png|Takane is one of the most cheerful people in the JDworld. She lives in an apartment, and uses the living room of said apartment as her background. She shares the apartment with Akira, who is the true love of her life. TelAviv (3).png|Adiel is a guy who just wants to know a lot of people and party, and he hosts many parties. He is also friends with Ben, Dewey, Jenna, and Azalea, and hosts parties with them. TelAviv (1).png|Ben is the kind of guy who knows a lot about the various paces in the cpart of the JDworld he lives in. He knows many ccoaches, but the ones he is attached the most to are the ones in his group of friends. TelAviv (2).png|Dewey is the party animal of the group, because he always entratains people. Category:Blog posts